falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
.50 MG
|item name2 =.50 MG, armor piercing |weight2 =0 |weight hardcore2 =0.25 |value2 =14 |baseid2 = |item name3 =.50 MG, match (hand load) |weight3 =0 |weight hardcore3 =0.25 |value3 =8 |baseid3 = |item name4 =.50 MG, incendiary |weight4 =0 |weight hardcore4 =0.25 |value4 =18 |baseid4 = |item name5 =.50 MG, explosive |weight5 =0 |weight hardcore5 =0.25 |value5 =40 |baseid5 = |footer = .50 MG bullet compared to .22LR bullet (left) and complete round (right) }} .50 MG is a type of ammunition in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The .50 MG is a large caliber heavy machine gun and long-range anti-materiel rifle round. It is the largest, most expensive, and heaviest conventional Guns ammunition in the game. The only weapons using it are the anti-materiel rifle and the GRA anti-materiel rifle. It has a weight of 0.25 pounds per round in Hardcore mode, the same weight as a 25mm grenade. Production Standard and match .50MG rounds can be crafted at a reloading bench. A single cartridge requires the following ingredients: Breakdown Breaking down a .50MG yields: Weapons using this ammunition * Anti-materiel rifle * Anti-materiel rifle (GRA) Variants .50 MG, armor piercing Armor-piercing rounds are designed to pierce through armor plating; for this purpose, they have a specially hardened penetrating tip. Due to the high muzzle velocity and penetrative properties of the bullet, damage to the target is slightly reduced. These rounds are best used against hardened or armored targets, where penetration is necessary. It will negate 15 points of a target's DT, but has a damage multiplier of .95. .50 MG, match (hand load) Match rounds are high-quality rounds manufactured to have identical powder amount, shape, and weight. Match rounds will always be more effective than AP if weapon condition is more than 75% (the match round does 24 more damage than the AP, when used adequate condition and skill). When the anti-materiel rifle is utilizing this round, it has the lowest spread of any weapon in the game other than the alien blaster and Elijah's jury-rigged Tesla cannon, which have no spread at all. It requires the Hand Loader perk to craft. .50 MG, incendiary Incendiary rounds are designed for igniting targets and are usually used for equipment disposal at extreme ranges. They effectively replace hollow points for .50 MG weapons, as they are more effective on unarmored or lightly armored targets due to the added incendiary effect. .50 MG incendiary rounds are affected by the Pyromaniac perk, however, due to the pricing, these munitions must be used with discretion. .50 MG, explosive Only available with the Gun Runners' Arsenal add-on, these rounds are designed to create a secondary explosion upon impact with their target and are particularly useful against hard armored targets. The explosion created by the round has splash damage, can knock down targets, and is useful for taking out or damaging small groups of enemies if they are close together. The explosive effect can also be used to damage enemies otherwise unable to be hit with direct fire (e. g. for an enemy behind a rock, but in front of a building, the splash damage from the round detonating on building can be used to inflict damage, with more precision than other explosive launchers). Comparison Locations * Can be bought from the Vendortron at the Gun Runners, both standard and incendiary rounds. * Alexander occasionally sells them. * The Great Khan armorer also sells them. * Quartermaster Bardon in Hoover Dam will sell them in large quantities. * Mick in Freeside sells them at higher levels. * With the Gun Runners' Arsenal add-on installed, traveling merchants will sometimes sell explosive rounds. * Knight Torres, the quartermaster at the Hidden Valley sells them. * Can be found on The Courier's Mile, and Long 15. Notes * Similar to Two-Step Goodbye, damage dealt with explosive rounds is not affected by the Demolition Expert, Hit the Deck, or Splash Damage perks. * The icon suggests that the .50 MG is full metal jacket ammunition. * .50 MG match rounds have the highest skill requirement of any craftable item. 100 points in Repair are required. Category:Fallout: New Vegas ammunition Category:Fallout: New Vegas craftable ammunition Category:Gun Runners' Arsenal ammunition de:.50 MG ru:Патрон кал. 50 MG